The Expecations Always End
by BlueHakaze
Summary: No todas las promesas se cumplen. No siempre crees conocer a las personas. Pero el momento en el que llego a su casa y toco la puerta, descubrió que John hacía estragos en su cabeza. EBxTG
1. The Gravitation

**Okaaaay, tengo varías cosas que decir.**

**Primero... me enamoré de esta pareja y si, quiero continuar este fic. **

**Segundo... Soy muy floja para transcribir al pc, ya que las cosas se me ocurren a ultimo momento.**

**Ahora espero poder hacerlo más extenso y eso. Es el primer fic que subo. Pero e escrito muchas veces ~**

**En fin disfrútenlo :3 [Lo hice con cariño ;u;]**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: Los personajes de Homestuck pertenecen a Andrew Hussie, a mi solo me pertenece el Argumento.**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Dave Pov]<strong>

El día estaba nublado, el ambiente no estaba del todo frío pero a la lejanía se podía apreciar que pronto comenzaría a llover.

Caminando por un pequeño parque en cual la gente ya comenzaba a retirarse por miedo a pronta lluvia, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y mantenía la vista oculta por sus lentes de sol. Que por cierta forma, aunque sea un día nublado, no hay justificación para no usarlos y verse cool.

Llevaba consigo una maleta de color negra al igual que el abrigo que estaba usando en aquel momento, por el momento solo se detenía a pensar desde cuando había deseado ver a sus amigos. Bueno, en este caso a su amigo.

"_Han pasado 5 meses desde que le dije que vendría a verlo. Supongo que lo habrá recordado… O quizá solo pensó que estaba jugando y era una broma." _Pensaba el chico de lentes un tanto nervioso por el clima que empeoraba y por la ansiada visita a John.

¿Por que arriesgarse a invitar a John a la ciudad? Fácil, porque el dientón era tan pero absolutamente tan desorientado que para prevenir le salía más fácil visitarlo el mismo. _(Claro en ves de llamar a la policía de Texas y avisar que John Egbert estaba perdido en la ciudad.)_

Aunque ya se encontraba en Mapple Valley, donde era la residencia de su amigo, era un tanto difícil encontrar su casa. Entonces vislumbro algo que delataba la casa de John, el pogo de lombriz verde afuera de su casa, además la rueda que colgaba del auto.

Se aproximo a aquella vivienda, noto movimiento en el segundo piso de la casa y calmadamente (Mientras trataba de esconder sus nervios, claro porque lo hacian ver poco cool.) toco el timbre.

_-Dig Dong-_

Pronto sintió pasos bajando la escalera y cruzando la ante-sala. Pero algo detuvo los pasos, un rato de silencio y la puerta aún no se abría.

"_¿John por que no abres la puerta?"_

**[John Pov]**

El pelinegro se encontraba a tres pasos de la puerta, había visto llegar a aquel rubio desde hace unas 3 cuadras. Un par de lentes de sol negros, a pesar que el día no tenía nada de soleado y cabello rubio… ¿Por que esa descripción llamaba al pasado?

_**-Flash back.-**_

_Hace 5 meses_

_Mientras hablaba por Pesterchum con Dave.-_

TG: Dave, demoras demasiado en contestar.

EB: Es que hoy no esta mi padre y… digamos que la casa no es muy agradable a estas horas.

TG: Ahg, que niñita

EB: HEY! Por lo menos tu tienes a tu Bro, yo con suerte puedo ver en el día a mi padre además no tiene nada de genial quedarse solo en la casa todo el día hablando por pesterchum

TG: Pero por lo menos hablar con nosotros, deberías relajarte un rato.

TG: simplemente disfrútalo, como lo hago yo

EB: ¿o sea que nunca te preocuparías por ver a tus amigos?

TG: Quizá, no he dicho que no.

TG: Aunque sería agradable verlos, el problema John es que el dinero no crece en los árboles.

EB: ¿Pero algún día vendrías a verme?

EB: Digo… no tiene que ser ahora mismo, ¿Pero algún día?

TG: Mmmmm…

TG: creo que si podría ir a verte, pero será cuando tenga el dinero y cuanto tenga ganas.

EB: Tomare eso como un no.

TG: joder, no es un no

EB: si fueras mi amigo, vendrías a verme Dave. Que desconsiderado… y poco cool

TG: ¿¡Poco cool!

EB: SI!

TG: AAAARG. OKAY, te iré a ver apenas pueda juntar el dinero, le pediré algo a Bro. Pero no te prometo que será pronto. _Solo te prometo que iré._

TG: Dientón idiota.

EB: ¿¡Enserio! 3

TG: Diablos, que si

EB: YAAY ¡Gracias Dave!.

TG: Okay okay, no te pongas más gay de lo que eres. Me das dolor de cabeza Egbert…

_**-End Flash back.-**_

Un promesa.

Y la cumplió pero ahora ninguna de sus células obedecía en abrir la puerta, simplemente los nervios le estaban ganando.

El timbre volvió a sonar y se quedo mirando la puerta nuevamente.

"_John abre la entupida puerta, ¿Que diablos te pasa?" _se decía a sí mismo.

Entonces escucho una voz calmada, masculina pero no totalmente ronca desde afuera de la puerta.

- _Sabes, hace frío y pronto se pondrá a llover… No me quiero mojar el puto cabello y quiero saber cuerdo mierda me abrirás la puerta dientón._

Casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pelinegro abrió la puerta y salto a los brazos del rubio abrazándolo.

_- ¡DAVEE! Viniste, viniste, viniste, viniste, viniste, viniste, viniste! _–Dijo rebozando de alegría y sin poder caber en si de ella. Ahora ni recordaba su estado de shock anterior ni si quiera sabía porque estaba así, había visto al rubio llegar 3 cuadras antes.-

El rubio solo atino a quedar sorprendido ante la inesperada acción del ojiazul, se dejo abrazar por algún motivo reacciono a los segundos después.

- ¿¡_Por que diablos no abrías! … ¡Y –Y no me abrases tan fuerte me desordenaras la ropa! –_ Decía algo colorado por las muestras de afecto y tratando de alejar un poco el contacto con el pelinegro.-

Peticiones que no fueron escuchadas y que había dicho sin que quisiera que pase.

- _Lo siento Dave ~_ -decía en su tono infantil.-

Extrañamente todos sus nervios se fueron…

Las dudas se fueron…

Simplemente estaba feliz.

En ese momento ambos pensaban en porque habían actuado de esa forma.

"_Porque… tenía miedo de conocerlo, porque tenía miedo de que no fuera real. ¿Por que alguien que nunca e visto puedo__provocar esto?... Porque quizá estar cerca de él me llena de felicidad."_

* * *

><p><em>[Abierta a opiniones, sugerencias y criticas.<strong> Pero no insultos.<strong>]_

_Espero que les haya gustado, no espero muchas reviews ~ pero me gustaría saber su opinión y si quieren que lo continué. Admito que planeo subirlo de tono. Oh sí ... En fin (?)_

_Espero les haya gustado :3_

_Cariños_

**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**


	2. The Weather

Okay, este lo hice un tanto más extenso y me gustaría hacerlos un tanto más ~

En fin, si leen me dejan su opinión.

Disfrútenlo ´w`

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: Los personajes de Homestuck pertenecen a Andrew Hussie, a mi solo me pertenece el Argumento.**

* * *

><p>"<em>John…¿Cuándo planeas decirle?"<em>

La voz resonó como un profundo eco en la habitación. El pelinegro entreabrió los ojos confundido y recién despierto por el sonido de la voz.

—¿Qué? ¿A quien? – Se pregunto confundido mientras observaba el lugar en el que estaba.

Era una pequeña habitación blanca, con una pequeña ventana y una puerta de color café oscuro, se dio cuenta de que no estaba con sus ropas normales, se encontraba con una camisa de color blanco y un pescador del mismo color. De no ser porque la voz continua hablando habría observado mejor el lugar.

"_Oh… ya veo, Aún no lo sabes…" _Esta vez la voz sonó apenada

— Ah… ¿Ah? Espera… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es lo que no sé? .— Si antes estaba extrañado, ahora estaba totalmente confundido. Aquella voz le era desconocida y más aún el lugar donde estaba.

"_Son muchas preguntas para algo que debes descubrir tú." _ Pronunció la voz mientras cambiaba a un tono entusiasmado.

"_John ¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a sacrificar por alguien?" _ Preguntó ahora con intriga la desconocida voz.

— Pues… Yo no lo sé. Creo que si fueran mis amigos, haría lo que fuera...— Respondió algo inseguro, aquella pregunta fue casi perturbante e insinuante.

"_Aun no lo sabes"_

— A-ah? ¿Qué cosa? – Aquella vez la voz sonó un tanto más fuerte haciendo eco en la pequeña habitación.

"_¡Aun no sabes!¡Aun no sabes! Aun no sabes!¡Aun no sabes!¡Aun no sabes!"_

Esta vez John se asusto la voz estaba enojada y no paraba de decir aquellas palabras las cuales lo asustaban mayormente. Llevo sus manos a sus oídos mientras sintió unos leves golpes en la puerta. Pronto comenzó a escuchar como alguien pasaba unas posibles uñas muy afiladas por la ventana al lado de la puerta, era un sonido desesperante.

— ¡Basta, Basta! –Gritaba prácticamente a la voz no presente.-

La voz seguía repitiendo lo mismo subiendo de intensidad y haciendo que las paredes resuenen, los nervios de John estaban a tope con los golpes incesantes de la puerta y los gritos de la voz.

Rápidamente solo atino a correr en dirección a la puerta, tomando la manilla y abriéndola bruscamente.

— AAAAAAAH! –Grito despertando en su propia cama el niño nerd, mientras notaba que aun se encontraba en su pieza, estaba sudando frío y al parecer aun faltaba para el atardecer.

Casi con un alivio trato de regular su respiración, aun tenía en la mente aquellos sonidos del sueño, el sonido de la ventana siendo arañada por alguien, la voz extraña y desconocida y los golpes de la puerta.

— God… that was creepy. – Se trato de poner de pie para dar andanza hacia la cocina de su casa.

Una vez bajando por las escaleras encontró a Dave sentado junto a la mesa con su notebook abierto y un refresco al lado de este.

— ¿Que hora es? – Preguntó el nerd ya que no podía notar si eran las 7 de la mañana o las 7 de la tarde, esas confusiones suelen pasar.-

— Las siete de la tarde – Respondió sin despegar la vista de su notebook.-

— ¿No tienes hambre? O es que al parecer ya asaltaste mi despensa… -Dijo sin evitar observar el plato con pequeñas migas de galletas.-

— Pues que querías que hiciera, a los invitados se les ofrece comida. – Continúo tecleando en su notebook sin prestar demasiada atención a las acciones de Egbert.-

— ¿Y por que no me fuiste a despertar?, se supone que comeríamos pizza hoy en la noche.- Dijo protestando como siempre el de cabello negro.

— Podemos pedirla. –Dijo dando sus típicas soluciones rápidas.—Es solo una pizza John, nadie morirá. Además podemos ir mañana.

— Huuumm… Asshole. –Dijo dirigiéndose al refrigerador para buscar el número de la pizzería tomando el teléfono en el camino.-

— You're welcome. –Respondió uniformemente. — Verdad, no se si es mi idea o te sentí gritar. En resumen no quise subir porque quizá estabas haciendo que cosas.

— Tuve una pesadilla.- dijo marcando el numero del teléfono. — Y no, no estaba haciendo nada.

—Sure … -Dijo sonriendo para si mismo y continua tecleando. — Eggbut. Acabo de pedir la pizza por Internet. –Dijo el rubio levantándose y dirigiéndose al dormitorio de huéspedes.

— Strider, eres… -dijo poniendo el teléfono donde estaba casi en un golpe.— Graaacias querido amigo.

Desde el fondo del pasillo se escucho en la habitación

— You're welcome !- Si habían dos cosas que le gustaba era molestar al dienton y la otra era hacerlo en su propia casa. Ah, la vida es tan perfecta.

John no entendía el porque del ser de Strider, de echo nunca lo entendió aunque parece OBVIAMENTE que su modelo a seguir es su Bro. Aún así, Rose y Jade le han comentado que a tenido ciertos desvaríos de su habitual personalidad cool. En fin por algún motivo termino siendo amigo de ese idiota de pelo rubio, aunque claro, sin resentimientos el igual lo había ayudado en sus momentos y también le a apoyado. Es todo lo que se puede decir de el, pero Dave siempre es en parte del buen sentido de la palabra, inesperado.

Precisamente en ese momento Dave saco de sus pensamientos a John.— Egbert, ven un segundo ~ -Sonó su voz por el pasillo. Casi instantáneamente y por curiosidad partió al dormitorio donde se encontraba.

— ¿Qué? –con su tono curioso de por medio observando que al parecer el Strider había desempacado ya casi todo.

— Ten, es un regalo. –Le ofreció un pequeño masetero (del porte de una taza de té) con un cactus con tierra en su interior y claramente adornado con un pequeña cinta de lanilla.— Woah, ¿Un cactus?-Preguntando lo más obvio posible.

— Sep, bueno. Estaba entre eso y una bola de nieve pero por obvias razones preferí el cactus. Además, ¿A quien diablos se le ocurre regalar un bola de nieve viniendo de Texas? Por otro lado, tengo unos cuantos en la terraza de mi casa, son fáciles de cuidar, no ocupan mucho espacio y necesitan poco agua.- Señaló el de anteojos y sus razones para obsequiar un cactus.-

John sostenía el cactus, se veía en buen estado y se quedo observándolo, no era feo, al contrarío le gustaba mucho el regalo, pero el regalo tenía su gracia. Era inusual. Digo, no todos los días se regalan cactus ¿No?

— John… Jonh –Decía moviendo su mano delante de el.

— Ah.., Ah ¿Si?- Dijo saliendo de su pseudo trance. — ¿Que dijiste?

— Que si te a gustado.- Dijo el rubio mientras sacaba otras cosas de su maleta.

— Ehm, si. Es inusual, digo, e visto mucha gente con cactus. Pero nunca e tenido uno.- Dijo John como si tener un cactus fuera como tener su propio dinosaurio.— ¿Cuánta agua necesitan?

— Prácticamente 1 o 3 gotas de agua, si les das mucho de ahogan. Están hechos para vivir con poco.- Señalo el rubio.

— ¡Pero si es muy poco! –Dijo algo sorprendido, claro las plantas que uno suele frecuentar mirar uno las riega con abundante agua.

— Si pero es un cactus John, nacen un lugares áridos y se adaptan para vivir con poco agua. –Explico mientras acomodaba algunas prendas dentro de un closet.

— Oh, okay…-John miraba con algo de pena el cactus, como algo tan pequeño tendría que vivir con tan poco agua. Era un tanto melancólico y estupido el hecho de ponerse triste por una planta. Aún así era el regalo más inusual que había recibido. Y en cierta forma Dave si sabía sorprenderlo.

En fin la vida da muchas plantas y nadie le dijo que ese sería su primer y ultimo cactus. Entonces fue cuando sintió una sensación de vació en su estomago.

— Dave, por casualidad… ¿No trajiste comida?- Dijo en un tono casi travieso.

— Emm, unas galletas y unas papitas fritas, pero por el momento no las comeré.- Dijo mirando a John con una ceja alzada mientras sacaba las ultimas cosas de su maletas. Aquella fue la afirmación que John buscaba para comenzar el plan de robo de comida contra Dave. Después de todo el le saqueo su despensa y masacro sus reservas. (Siendo que Dave tenía las suyas.)

John echó una rápida mirada a todo el lugar, Victoria. Un paquete sobresaliente en una bolsa que estaba sobre la cama. Aquel era el objetivo de la tarde. Casi indiscretamente se acerco a la cama mientras Dave guardaba sus cosas.

— Oye Jo… -Observo que el ojiazul ya no estaba en la habitación. Entonces un haz de luz se hizo rápidamente en su mente. Observo la cama y ya no estaba la bolsa de galletas dos cosas no le gustaban, verse poco cool y la otra era que se metieran con su comida. Ni si quiera Bro se metía en su comida.

— John Egbert vuelve aquí ahora mismo!- Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

— ¡¿Que?.- Grito el otro desde alguna parte de la casa y claro dejando salir algunas leves carcajadas.-

— ¡Devuélveme las galletas! –Dijo subiendo la escalera y buscando al dienton.

— ¡Dave tienes demencia senil, no se de que hablas!.- Dijo metiéndose en su habitación y viendo como Dave trataba de alcanzarlo, llegó hasta la puerta y trato de abrir. Pero John ya estaba tratando de cerrar.

—¡Tú te comiste las mías! Ojo por ojo. Dijo protestando mientras trataba de cerrar la puerta y Dave forcejeaba desde el otro lado.

—Idiot, el código de Hammurabi dice ojo por ojo, diente por diente. ¡No galleta por galleta!.-Dijo dando algo de cultura general mientras empujaba y ganaba por obvia fuerza.

John se salió rápidamente de la puerta y Dave paso de largo por la puerta hasta caer casi sobre la cama del nerd. Sin perder tiempo se puso de pie y vio como John tomaba las galletas rápidamente y corría por el pasillo. Rápidamente lo siguió

— ¡Eres lento Daaave! –Dijo casi riendo, no le importaba que el rubio lo fuese a matar después, la situación lo estaba divirtiendo.

— ¡Egbert!- Corrió para alcanzarlo y faltaba poco cuando John comenzó a bajar las escaleras, atrapó uno de los brazo del nerd y se dio media vuelta este tiro de su brazo haciendo que Dave perdiera el equilibrio y callaran por los últimos escalones y llegaran al suelo.

John abrió los ojos y tenía encima a Dave que recién reaccionaba de la caída, el nerd al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, precisamente con Dave sobre sus caderas. No hizo más que avergonzarlo un tanto pero era algo que podía disimular.

Dave se dio cuenta de las posiciones, estaba a punto de reprender al dienton por toda esa maratón que lo hizo correr cuando escucho a John estallar en carcajadas carcajada.

— ¡Ahahahahahaha! –No entendía de que diablos se reía el nerd, quizá una crisis nerviosa, o se pegó en la cabeza o que moriría pronto por robar comida de un Strider.— ¡Eso fue muy divertido! ¡Otra vez! – Decía con leves lágrimas en los ojos por la risa.

Divertido. Por eso se estaba riendo, aquella risa tenía que admitirlo era muy contagiosa. Por motivos que desconoce dejo escapar una sonrisa.

—Contrólate John, no seas infantil. Y devuélveme las galletas.-Dijo arrebatándole el paquete de galletas y poniéndose serio con algo de esfuerzo.

— Okay,okay calm down –Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de risa.— Pero tendrás que compartir, o te las volveré a robar.

— Si claro, como sea. Egbert eres un idiota. –Le dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudando al dienton a pararse.

— Diablos me duele el trasero… -Miro desde el lugar que habían caído— Tienes que admitir que fue cómico le dijo al rubio el cual se estaba retirando a dejar las galletas a su lugar.

Ding Dong

— ¡La pizza! Yaaaay -Dijo un animado Egbert corriendo a abrir la puerta mientras el rubio estaba en su habitación con el paquete de galletas en la mano.

John había pagado por la pizza mientras la llevaba a la cocina casi en un instante divisó el cactus.

"_Necesitan poco agua, poco espacio y poca atención." _—Dave es un cactus…-Dijo para si sin dejar de mirar el cactus.

Dave guardaba el paquete de galletas en el armario cerca del closet.

"_Egbert_ _Idiota._

_ Divertido… Vaya que lo fue."_

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>

_Y ese sería el capi de Hoy ·w· espero les haya gustado. Obviamente tenía que poner un cliché de la caída por las escaleras y que quedaran juntitos. No me resistí 3_

_asdasdasd en fin, acepto lo de siempre Sugerencias, peticiones, opiniones y hasta reclamos._

_[Sin insultos claro.]_

_Eso sería todo, en la pagina de mi usser [BlueHakaze] Pongo las fechas de cuando actualizaré ;3_

_Yay, Cariños_

_**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**_


	3. The Sun

_3er Cap UP!_

_Hoy me pase la tarde escribiendo y traspasando algunas cosas. Además ya tengo las ideitas para el proximo capitulo._

_En fin, el capi viene con otro viejo cliché que según yo, es adorable._

_Espero lo disfruten ´w`_

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclaimer<span>: Los personajes de Homestuck pertenecen a Andrew Hussie, a mi solo me pertenece el Argumento._

* * *

><p><em>Otro nuevo día.<em>

La mañana comenzaba con un alegre nerd despertando por culpa de los calidos y malvados rayos de sol matutinos.

El clima había mejorado y el día estaba en cierta forma decente y hermoso.

John acababa de levantarse John acababa de levantarse, se froto los ojos con un tanto de pesadez y con un halo de energía se levanto con rapidez en una carrera hasta la puerta de su habitación atravesando el pequeño pasillo y bajando por las escaleras, avanzo por la sala de estar de la casa y tomando otro pasillo cerca de la cocina llegó al tan esperado dormitorio y sin prisas se hizo notar su presencia.

— ¡Buenos Días Dave! – Salto sobre la cama poniéndose de pie y dejando un espacio entre las piernas para el bulto que yacía debajo de el.

Un dormido Strider dio un pequeño salto del susto matutino del dieron. Abrió los ojos y se los froto, estaba sin lentes y con unas notorias ojeras.

—Al parecer… -se detuvo para dar un bostezo. — Tú no respetas la privacidad del sueño Egbert.

John se mantenía de pie en la cama observando al rubio con su típica sonrisa estupida y sin sentido.

—Aun no haz puesto abajo un solo pie y ya empezaste el día refunfuñando.-Dijo dando sus típicas protestas ante el mal humor de su amigo en este bello día. Para tener 17 años John era demasiado infantil y bochornoso, pero aquello tenía sus meritos.

— ¡Levántate! ¡Haré el desayuno e iremos a dar una vuelta al parque! –Dijo lo ultimo dando unos pequeños saltos en la cama y alzando el puño arriba.

Dave aún se estaba saliendo de su etapa post sueño de belleza, se rasco la cabeza y se froto la cien algo adolorido por los gritos vespertinos del nerd.

— ¡OH! ¡Estas sin lentes! No me había dado cuenta.- Presto atención y vio que el de cabello negro ya tenía sus lentes puestos. — ¡Soy totalmente increíble! -Hizo el ademán de levantar el pulgar. Increíblemente, no se veía nada cool, solo cómico.

— ¡Iré a preparar el desayuno!- Y se fue corriendo de la habitación con un "Yay" que alcanzó a escuchar Dave. Ahora acababa de notar la ausencia de sus lentes, rápidamente se levante en rumbo a la cocina.

— ¡John!¡Devuélveme los lentes!- Cualquiera pensaría que ese niño pasaría fácilmente por cleptómano.

Después de una buena ducha, de recuperar sus lentes y de adecentarse como la gente manda. Paso a la cocina a tomar desayuno.

Al llegar el nerd notó su presencia. Dio media vuelta y le dijo con su tono alegre:

—Pasa, toma asiento.- Rápidamente volviendo a lo suyo notó que John estaba con un delantal de cocina. Sin evitarlo se quedo mirando el detalle un largo rato y debatiendo en su mente acerca de aquel inusual toque femenino.

"_Es un tanto gay, pero no se ve nada mal."_

A los cuantos minutos de su reflección mental sobre el inusual accesorio de cocina de John, este salio de sus pensamientos viendo como le traía un plato con su esperado desayuno.

EL plato contenía dos huevos fritos y dos tiras de tocino formando una sonrisa. Dave miro el plato unos segundos, digo había comido mil veces huevos con tocino pero nunca de una manera tan detallada, minuciosa y bien preparada. Entonces John trajo el café para ambos y se dispuso a comer en la mesa.

Nada mejor que un café americano y unos huevos con tocino inusuales para el desayuno.

—Gracias.-Dijo a secas comenzando a devorar su elaborado desayuno. Comer, probar y tragar. John solo se limitaba a comer y mirar cualquier cosa de su interés (o sea, cualquier cosa.) en este caso el techo.

Durante un rato tubo que admitir que en la cocina el nerd no era nada malo, por lo menos, tenía técnicas de supervivencia elementales.

—John, ¿Cocinas? –Preguntó con algo de curiosidad disimulada mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

—Si, tuve que aprender. Como papá nunca esta en la casa cocino solo para mí y con el tiempo me di la molestia de buscar más recetas.- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. — ¿Te gustó?- Preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima a Dave.

—Si digo, por lo menos no morí envenenado.-Dijo con su adorable humor acido. — Están mejor que los de Bro.- Si antes había opacado la sonrisa del nerd con su comentario, ahora la había iluminado el doble.

Además Dave estaba debatiendo nuevamente entre si secuestrar a John para que cocinara en su casa o simplemente quedarse con el. Ninguna de las dos opciones le agradaba, aunque quizá reconsideraría la primera.

Durante el transcurso del desayuno la charla fue animada, en especial fue el tópico de si ir a dar una vuelta al parque, aunque Dave no estaba totalmente convencido de la idea de ir dio su brazo a torcer delante de los reclamos y protestas del más bajo. Después que Dave se levantara de la mesa a ordenar la habitación John retiro la mesa y dejo todo tan impecable como estaba, mientras iba rumbo a su habitación recordó algo repentinamente.

Se acercó un tanto a la cocina cerca de la ventana frente al lavaplatos tomo el pequeño cactus y lo observo un momento, estaba igual que hace dos días atrás. Reflexiono sobre lo de la cantidad de agua que recibía y abrió un poco la llave dejando que esta goteé. Puso el cactus debajo y lo saco al rato siguiente, seguramente con dos gotas bastaría.

Mientras tanto Dave iba rumbo nuevamente a la cocina y vio a John con el cactus, guardo silencio y lo observo un momento sin que Egbert se diera cuenta de su presencia, después de esa silenciosa observación se desvió a la sala de estar y subió las escaleras. La idea era ordenar un poco el cuarto del dientón, era lo menos que podía hacer después de un agradable desayuno.

Al llegar al cuarto de John diviso los pósters de horribles películas en las paredes, algunas prendas tiradas en el suelo y la cama desordenada. John era ordenado con sus cosas, siempre y cuando la flojera no se apoderara de el.

Entonces algo llamo su atención.

Un conejo de felpa que le regalo en su 13º cumpleaños (El que sale en la película Con Air con Nicolas Cage)

Estaba sobre su cama no muy lejos de la almohada, lucia casi igual que el día que se lo envió (sucio).

Sin poder evitarlo lo tomo con cuidado y lo observo un momento, si a el le hubiesen regalado algo así lo hubiese botado con el paso del tiempo (contando de que odia los peluches.)

Algo dejaba en evidencia que el peluche dormitaba junto a John, por algo estaba cerca de la cama.

—Que infantil…-Se dijo para si mismo. Dejo con algo de delicadeza para no estropear el peluche (Claro esta que si le pasa algo John es capaz de meterlo preso por destruir algo que para el no tiene precio y en lo posible sacarle los ojos de paso.) y lo dejo cerca del escritorio del computador. Se dispuso a correr las mantas de la cama y comenzar a hacerla.

Después de un rato, John llegó a su habitación vio que Dave la había ordenado. Su escepticismo desapareció un poco al notar que Dave por lo menos puede hacer algunas cuantas buenas acciones. (Solo algunas.)

—No te hubieses molestado, pero gracias. –Dijo entrando y comenzando a recoger algunas prendas que se encontraban tiradas.

—Aún tienes el conejo.-Dijo observando a la ventana, la vista era agradable y el día se veía bastante bueno afuera.

— ¡Claro que si! Es algo único –Dijo tirando la ropa a la cama. —Además es tu regalo, obvio que lo guardaría.

—Yo odio los peluches…Además esta viejo, deberías botarlo.-Dijo Dave comenzando a retirarse del cuarto. – En cierta forma no le molestaba el apego a cosas como "esas" a John, sino su falta de utilidad para ver que cosas como "esas" solo estorbaban.

—Dave, vamos al parque.-Dijo mostrando una sonrisa como siempre solía hacerlo. — ¡Después podemos ir a comer helado! –Agregó el doble de entusiasmado.

—Invitaras tú. –Dijo secamente el rubio. Retirándose de la habitación y echándole una ultima mirada al conejo de felpa.

_"__Cosas como esas solo estorban__"_

Después de unos minutos salieron de la casa y John guió a Dave al parque cerca de la casa. (Aunque prácticamente John iba corriendo solo delante de Dave y el rubio se limitaba a caminar calmadamente.)

—Egbutt, contrólate por favor. O la gente creerá que no te doy suficiente ritalin. [N/A: Es un remedio para gente hiperactiva o neurótica.]

— But Dave, ¡Si no llegamos luego quizá hayan cerrado el puesto de helados!... Y será tú culpa –Señalo al rubio con un cierto enfado infantil. —Dios vienes a verme y lo único que haces es actuar perezosamente.

—No es de perezoso. –Respondió ante la casi acusación. En cierta parte John tenía razón.

— ¿Entonces que es? –El nerd se detuvo a escuchar la explicación del rubio.

—No es nada, déjalo…-Dijo continuando al recorrido y divisando al lo lejos un caballero vendiendo helados de cono.

— Pero… Dave.-Vio que se dirigía a comprar helado, o eso le pareció a el entonces no hizo más que guardar silencio, hablarías las cosas con el durante la noche en la casa.

Estaría mal solo preocuparse por el comportamiento de Dave solo por curiosidad, ahora era preocupación.

Por así decirlo, Dave no era Dave.

—Dos de chocolate.-Estaba comprando los helados cuando John se acerco y Dave le tendió uno. —Here.-Le ofreció el helado. Cuando John lo observo recordó que Dave había dicho que el los pagaría. Algo lo hizo cambiar de opinión al parecer.

—Gracias.-Pagó los helados y se dirigió a una de las muchas bancas del parque.—No creas que me e olvidado de que los pagarías tú Egbutt, me devolverás el favor.-Dijo sentándose y manteniendo la vista fija en algún punto frente a el.

—Uh, de todos modos gracias.-Después vería el tema de la deuda del helado.—Dave ¿Cómo conseguiste el conejo que sale en "Con Air"?-Preguntó tratando de hacer algún tema.

—Bro me lo consiguió. Al parecer fue a alguna de esas cosas de subastas.-Respondió aun comiendo el helado.

Durante la pregunta observo a John, continuaba comiendo su helado y cuando le dio una lamida desde la base quedo un poco en su nariz.

Dave lo quedo observando disimuladamente y un nuevo debate de abrió en su cabeza.

"_Decirle que es un cerdo comiendo helado porque tiene en la nariz._

_No decirle y dejar que haga el ridículo._

_Que se de cuenta solo._

_Limpiárselo amablemente y arriesgarse a proponer una escena gay."_

El problema es que ya le había limpiado la mancha de su nariz con su pulgar y se lo había llevado a la boca.

John por su parte pensaba que le iba a apretar la nariz o le iba a estrellar su helado contra la cara. Pero no s había imaginado eso ni en un millón de años. Sus mejillas se tornearon de un bello rosado y solo atinaba a mirar al suelo, estaba demasiado avergonzado.

Por su parte Dave no veía lo racional que acababa de hacer, también estaba avergonzado, pero estaba usando todo el autocontrol que tenía para no mostrarlo.

—Deberíamos ir a almorzar a alguna parte.-Dijo desviando la mirada nuevamente a un punto inexistente al frente de el. — Me esta empezando a dar hambre.

— ¡A-a mi también! ¡Que b-buena idea se te ocurrió!- John se levanto rápidamente y emprendió rumbo sin saber donde iba. Aun estaba alterado por la situación anterior.— ¡Va-vamos a Mc'Donalds! –Dio vuelta para mirar a Dave pero no lo hizo directamente a los ojos.

Dave se había puesto de pie, obviamente el se pondría así. Sabía que John era un tanto tímido, es más se espero golpes, patadas, palabras prohibidas y hasta que se pusiera a llorar.

Pero ahora estaba desconcertado. Definitivamente tendría que aclarar las cosas en la casa.

—John wait me.-Le dijo para ir detrás de el, con suerte lo alcanzó a tomar del brazo y John volteo, aun tenía el rostro rojo y miraba al suelo.

—Traje unas películas de Ninjas, las veremos en la noche ¿Te parece?-dijo tomando parte de la muñeca con su mano y llevándolo a un puesto de comida rápida cercano que alcanzo a ver.

—…Esta bien.-Simplemente se limito a seguir a donde lo llevaba Dave.

Pero respecto a la experiencia anterior.

No le desagrado en lo absoluto. Y eso lo avergonzaba.

"_Aún no lo sabes"_ Recordó el extraño sueño. Lo peor de todo _es que ahora creía saberlo._

Ahora su mente no lo dejaría en paz.

Y Dave se percato, que hace bastante rato John lo estaba molestando en su cabeza. Todo por culpa de esa situación que de una gota de agua, creo una tormenta imparable.

_El no sale de mi cabeza. No me deja en paz. Es un pensamiento que me esta estorbando._

_Siendo sincero, ahora_

_No soy capaz de vivir sin ese pensamiento ahora._

**_Próximo Capitulo:_**

**_Cap 4. "The Puzzle"_**

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? asdajsdhasjdad<em>

_Tengo que dejar con el entusiamo de avisar que ya en el proximo Cap empiezan a pasar cosas entre el Nerd y Cool kid asdas_

_en fin, el proximo capitulo tambien tendrá un viejo Cliché (Lo cuales me encantan.)_

_Espero les haya gustado. Lo mismo de siempre Sugerencias, opiniones, felicitaciones y reclamos. [Sin insultos, claro.]_

_Bueno eso hasta el proximo cap. ;D_

_(Nuevamente aviso que pongo las fechas de los capítulos en la biografía de mi usser en fanfiction.)_

_**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**_


	4. The Puzzle

_Eh de admitir que en este capi demoré más por motivos personales pero por fin lo pude subir._

_asdasdasd Bueno, ahora esta acá xDD_

_Y de por si paso a avisar que llevó muy avanzado del siguiente cap._

_Así_

_¡Hurra Hurra Hazam!_

_Disfrútenlo__ :3_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>:** Los personajes de Homestuck pertenecen a Andrew Hussie, a mi solo me pertenece el Argumento._

* * *

><p>La tarde pasó de una manera agradable entre ambos jóvenes aún tratando olvidar el pequeño incidente del helado.<p>

John arrastro a Dave por casi toda la ciudad, el rubio solo dejaba su brazo torcer por el nerd, el cual estaba disfrutando llevar al cool kid por toda la ciudad en un _"pequeño tour"_. A pesar de todo el ajetreo que hacia el de cabello negro, estaba disfrutando pasar el rato con el.

Entonces John llevó al rubio a la estación de trenes para ir a una pequeña ciudad ubicada cerca de Mapple Valley, una vez en el tren y llegados a la ciudad se dirigieron a un centro comercial en donde recorrieron los varios pisos de el lugar.

Por recomendación de Egbert, pasaron a un local a arrendar películas de terror y luego de hacer ese pequeño desvió Dave quedo anclado en una tienda de música donde estaban vendiendo sintetizadores, programas de filtros y tornamesas. Por fin algo de bueno tubo ser paciente con Egbert.

Paso a hacer algunas cuentas compras de las cuales el rubio se veía bastante entusiasmado.

Después de un largo rato a John se le hizo un fastidio sacar a Dave de su paraíso terrenal, que por obvias razones no quería abandonar. Pero como siempre la insistencia del nerd ganaba.

Pasaron a hacer algunas compras a un market para tener golosinas y otros en la noche, para la tan esperada noche de películas propuesta por el rubio. Después de recorridos rápidos tuvieron que dar hincapié a su diversión en el centro, eran las 7:30 de la tarde y ya estaba oscureciendo. John y Dave salieron rumbo a la estación de trenes para regresar a casa.

Durante el viaje John estaba sentado al lado de Dave, el tren iba moderadamente lleno y desde la ventana se escuchaban las ruedas pasar por los rieles eléctricos.

El nerd estaba mirando a la nada en frente de el y este era punto de observación del rubio, el cual disimuladamente observaba al dietón.

Nunca antes había notado las facciones exactas del de cabellos negros. Mejillas cachetonas, tersas y algo rosadas, nariz no muy respingada y un poco ancha, ojos azules…Demasiado azules. En ese momento se perdió mirándolo por un momento. Noto sus labios, no muy fino pero ni tan gruesos, levemente pálidos y entreabiertos.

Cayó en conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, mirando y escudriñando sin pudor las facciones de el. Pero no se culpó, era algo que _tenía que hacer._

Esperen… _¿__Tenía que hacer__?_

No sintió vergüenza de pensar eso, pero por motivos desconocidos busco excusas por doquier y estas acudieron al rubio. Si antes estaba confiado, ahora esta confundido. _¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? _La pregunta no lo asustaba, lo que loa asustaba era la respuesta y como el Strider no era idiota, sabía que si hacia las cosas era por algo, pero esta vez el objetivo atravesaba todo margen de amistad.

_Su actitud con él_

_Lo sucedido en el parque_

_La observación de los pequeños encantos escondidos del más bajo._

_Estúpido John…_

El dolo de cabeza estaba viniendo con _él. _Las excusas, las preguntas, las temidas respuestas, los síntomas y las evidencias. Entonces entre todas las respuestas que estaba asomando en su mente genial apareció las más sensata y la que dudaba negar.

"_A mi…Quizá… me gusta John."_

Entonces al pensar eso, vio como salían del túnel subterráneo apareciendo por un paso alto donde pasaba el tren. Luego sintió algo que se recostó en su hombro, observo y por un momento todo lo que lo aquejaba en ese momento estaba desapareciendo. Un dormido Egbert a su lado, recostado en su hombro.

Sonrío estúpidamente.

"_Eres un dolor de cabeza."_

Todo era tan agradable, tan tranquilo y donde diablos fuera que estaba era cómodo y calido. Un zarandeo y la paz se acabo.

— ¡John! Fuck wake up.-Lo movió un tanto más hasta que estuvo despierto.

— Okay Okay…! –Un lento Egbert salía de la ensoñación y se levanto junto con las bolsas que llevaba consigo.

Al rato trascurrido desde que llegaron a la estación cerca de Mapple Valley, John recuperó todo su entusiasmo y con rapidez abrió la puerta de la casa. Dejaron las cosas sobre la mesa, John en una rápido vistazo vio que todo estuviera en orden en la casa y continúo con la labor de desempaquetar las cosas y dejarlas servidas en un bol.

Dave fue en busca de su laptop y la llevó a la habitación del nerd para poner la película en el monitor de su computador. Jonh subió con 4 boles de comida. Papitas fritas, Pop Corns, Galletas y nachos con queso.

Puso las cosas cerca de la cama y trajo dos mantas, John se puso enzima la suya.

—John, ¿Que películas veremos? –Le preguntó entregándole la bolsa donde estaban las películas que el trajo y las que el arrendó por iniciativa propia.

—Ehmmm … Ehmmm –Pensante mientras revisaba la bolsa. — Mmm... ¡ESTA! –Mostró el Dvd "The ring", claramente quería ver una película de terror.

Dave la puso dentro de la laptop y se fue a la cama al lado del nerd.

— Después no andes lloriqueando con que tienes miedo Egbert.

—Pffft –Bufó este.— 10 dólares a que gritas.

— 20 a que gritas tú –Responde la apuesta.

—Done –Estrecho la mano del cool kid para luego centrarse en la película que estaba recién empezando. Dave había tomado el bol con nachos y había empezado a comer y prestando atención a la película.

Ambos estaban observando con atención el monitor cerca de la cama de Egbert. Estaban sobre la cama con unas mantas ambos encima de ellos y sentados en posición india con un bol entre las piernas, John comía las palomitas de una manera calmada y estaba abstraído en la película.

Entonces Dave pensó.

"_Apostamos al que se asustaba, pero no dijo que no podía asustarlo."_ Formulo malvadamente el rubio, después de todo 20 dólares más un agradable momento de John gritando asustado. No tiene precio.

El tiempo pasaba, la película avanzaba y no podían negar que tenía sus momentos raros y escalofriantes. Entonces vieron caer al caballo del barco y este fue asesinado por las hélices de agua del barco. [N/A: Esta escena me da risa personalmente xD]

—Uuuugh!

—Uuuugh!

Exclamaron ambos, daba un poco de asco si se estaba comiendo en ese momento. Había varias escenas que los tomaban por sorpresa.

— ¡Hey! Dave ¿Y si después contamos cuentos de terror? –Sugirió el nerd entusiasmado.

— No, después mojaras la cama –Rechazó el rubio

— Sheesh ¡Claro que no!... ¿O es que acaso eres un cobarde? –Miro insinuante el dientón

— Excuse me? –Preguntó algo ofendido y molesto por la pregunta.

— Digo, como no quieres da para que eres un cobarde y eso… además trajiste solo películas de ninjas y todos, pero _TODOS_ saben que para una noche de película se necesitan películas de terror.

Como respuesta del cool kid, John recibió un pequeño (pero fuerte) golpe en la cabeza.

—Concéntrate en la película y déjame en paz, no tengo ningún problema en dejarte acá solo con Samara.- Al decir esto el nerd no pudo evitar imaginarse la situación, solo y que derepente del monitor saliera agua y luego la chica.

—E-es-esta bien… -Se sobó en silencio y continúo mirando la película.

Entonces el Strider comenzó a ejercer su plan, con cuidado y casi imperceptiblemente se movió hacía la orilla de la cama y con cuidado se levantó, emprendió rumbo a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua.

En su momento John estaba solo en la habitación y aun no se percataba de que su acompañante no estaba al lado de el.

—Dave, dude me preguntaba… -Entonces volteo y no vio a su amigo, en ese momento se sintió un grito desde los parlantes y a John se le erizo el cabello del susto. Rápidamente puso pausa a la película y tomo rumbo a la cocina, antes de dar unos pasos fuera de su habitación, noto que en el pasillo había agua.

"_Agua"… _

—A-a-agua…-Dijo nervioso el nerd— Es s-solo al-algo que puso Dave, Ja ja ja… Muy gracioso ¡Dave, s-sal ya! –Dijo con los nervios a flor de piel, y riendo nerviosamente mientras continuaba avanzando. Descendió con mucho cuidado y duda por las escaleras sin encontrar al Strider por ningún lugar.

— D-Dave, sal ya. T-tú broma no ngh ~ sirve –Continúa diciendo mientras avanzaba por la cocina. Se sintió un ruido y John continuaba buscando de donde provenía. Avanzó aún más nervioso y viendo que había señales de Dave fue hasta la habitación de Dave y con cuidado abrió la puerta. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana dejando ver una sabana colocada sobre algo que parecía ser una silueta [N/A: Si han visto "El silencio de la muerte" es parecida a esa escena.] Entonces John se calmo un tanto. No pensó que el Strider era bueno para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—Wow, ¿Eso es todo? Que manera de quitar el suspenso Dave –Dijo avanzando hasta donde estaba el cuerpo sobre la cama, dispuesto a sacar la sabana sobre su amigo.— Debo admitir que el detalle del agua estuvo bien pero lo has- …. –Entonces quitó la sabana y encontró nada más que una horrible mascara de Mary Shaw [N/A: Busquen en Google.] y solo se escucho a un John gritando por toda la casa hasta subir a su habitación a la casi cercana velocidad de la luz.

Dave fue corriendo tras John hasta su habitación riendo, pero con el pequeño detalle de haberse olvidado quitarse la mascara (Y digamos que el reír no mejoraba las cosas.) Llegó al cuarto de John poco antes que el nerd totalmente aterrado le arrojara todo lo que tenía cerca, almohadas, boles con comida, vasos, la lámpara del velador etc. Mientras Dave solo trataba de esquivar las cosas y pidiéndole que dejara de tirar cosas.

— ¡John! ¡Auch! … ¡John! ¡Basta, soy yo!

— ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate! –Gritaba con los ojos cerrados mientras manoteaba lo más posible al horrible monstruo que tenía cerca. Dave se sacó la mascara dejándola aún lado y sosteniendo a John por las muñecas para que se calmara, mientras ese continuaba el forcejeo.

Entonces John se calmó dejando ver pequeñas lagrimas cerca de sus ojos.

— ¡Es que acaso eres imbécil! ¡Idiota, estúpido mother fucker! –Protesto totalmente avergonzado y enojado con su captor.

— Okay, okay lo siento Egbert –Decía mientras aguantaba la risa un tanto.

Aun se encontraba sobre John sosteniéndolo por las muñecas, John después de varios insultos hacia la persona del rubio se percato de la situación, la cual era bastante insinuante y algo incomoda.

Tenía al rubio entre las piernas, sobre el y además lo sostenía de las muñecas. Entonces John se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el rostro del Strider, casi instantáneamente se quedo mirando el rostro del otro mientras sus mejillas se encendían. Dave parecía notar el estado del otro, lo estaba mirando de manera boba y no parpadeaba ningún segundo.

Y nuevamente lo prohibido estaba llamando.

John no dejaba de observar los labios del otro. Finos, suaves y levemente abiertos. Aquello era una invitación a probarlos y si no lo era, entonces era solo capricho de John.

Hacía bastante tiempo le atraía Dave, era una persona difícil de manejar, pero a pesar de todo era un tipo envolvente y considerado. A pesar de su carácter irónico y sarcástico, tenía sus momentos en que sabía como aconsejar al nerd.

Y simplemente todo eso era el cielo para John. Pero existía esa delgada línea entre la amistad de casi hermanos y el de un posible amante.

Aquella línea se rompía con facilidad.

Entonces Dave ya estaba harto de meditar sobre el asuntó, si John era su amigo sabría porque lo hizo. Y si dejaba de serlo… Por lo menos lo intentó y fue sincero con el. Antes de terminar de pensar sus movimientos ya se estaba haciendo cargo de John.

Ya lo estaba besando. Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

John sintió esos labios acercarse y lo único que pudo hacer fue acortar tiempo de algo que deseaba tanto y demoraba mucho. Correspondió el beso casi al instante, se sentía agradable y jubiloso casi al mismo tiempo.

Dave noto que el nerd le estaba correspondiendo de misma manera, es más, el estaba ansioso por eso. Deslizo sus manos desde las muñecas del otro hasta las manos de John por un instante. Luego estas se desviaron a la cintura del otro.

Dave profundizaba el beso con suavidad, John entre unos suaves gemidos ante las caricias del otro por su cuerpo permitió el acceso de la lengua del otro a su boca, John rodeo el cuerpo del otro con sus brazos buscando más cercanía.

Dave sin pensarlo acepto gustoso la invitación. Profundizo el beso mientras su lengua exploraba aquella dulce cavidad, John disfrutaba completamente las caricias que recibía su cuerpo, estaba temblando no de nervio sino de alegría y placer.

Dave lo sentía temblar, el rostro de John estaba sonrojado no alejaba en lo alejaba en lo más mínimo. Entonces Dave rompió el beso.

— John, lo siento pero necesito… necesito saber. – Se alejo un tanto del rostro sonrojado del más pequeño. — ¿Qué sientes por mí? No me puedes decir que nada…-Interrogó Dave un tanto despectivo a la situación, el hace unos segundos estaba besándolo, pero necesitaba saber que sentía el otro, quizá aun no era tarde para arreglar ese error. Lo reconocía

Amar a John era un error.

—Y-yo … Dave…-No podía mirarlo al rostro, era su mejor amigo. Lo abrazó con fuerza, por un momento pensó que lo perdería y quizá decirle todo era un boleto sin regreso a su antigua amistad.

Pero el cariño de amigo de había ido al diablo, el lo amaba.

— ¿T-tú q-que sientes por mi? –Preguntó el otro aún tembloroso abrazando al rubio, no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo.

— No se responden las preguntas con preguntas John… Yo te amo. –Le respondió y a la vez sintiendo que saltaba a un risco con un paracaídas posiblemente malo o posiblemente bueno. — It's _your fault_ ... I fell in _love_ John… It's your fault.

John sintió que el tiempo se detenía con esas palabras. Abrió los ojos aun abrazado al pecho del otro, notó que Dave se movió para sentarse al borde de la cama sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—I ... _love you too_…asshole.

_Entonces el paracaídas se abrió._

_Y comenzó a decender suavemente._

_Próximo__ Capitulo:_

_"The true"_

* * *

><p><em>Y les juró que próximo capi es ultra-mega-especial êwe<em>

_sadjsashdkjasd espero dejen reviews._

_Como siempre espero quejas, sugerencias, opiniones y reclamos, claro sin garabatos :3_

_Bueno e de confesar que trabajare mucho en el proximo capitulo y tengo bastante avanzado. Así que subire pronto._

_Gracias por leer y además e de avisar que se vienen varias sorpresas entre mi dúo dinámico favorito :3_

_La fecha del up del proximo capitulo esta en la pagina de mi usser en fanfiction._

_That's all folks._

_See ya soon_

_**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**  
><em>


	5. The True

_Cap 5 UP!_

_Tengo que pedir disculpas por la demora, pero últimamente con la familia estamos viendo temas de vacaciones y eso Y digamos que no me han soltado en un buen rato._

_Bueno este Cap empieza lo bueno êwê (En todo sentido de la palabra.)_

_Espero lo disfruten :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Homestuck pertenecen a Andrew Hussie, a mi solo me pertenece el Argumento._

* * *

><p><em>Entonces Dave sintió que el paracaídas se abría y le daba un suave descenso.<em>

Quedo observando un momento al _pequeño dolor de cabeza _ que tenía en frente, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido solo para apreciar ese instante.

Tomó el rostro de John y sin dejarlo hablar lo volvió a besar, acomodó a John sobre sus piernas quedando el entre ellas.

Volvió nuevamente la atención sobre sus labios, no quería dejar un solo rincón sin deleitar. John abrazo el cuello del otro, mientras no podía evitar temblar ante las manos del rubio recorriendo su espalda por debajo de la polera que traía puesta.

Solo en ese momento, no importaba si eran amigos. Tenía una necesidad de dejarse amar por el otro enorme, y nada lo detendría. Dave mordió con suavidad el labio inferior y comenzó a besar su cuello. John casi podía leer el ritmo de sus labios sobre su cuello. Sintió las manos del Strider sobre sus caderas aforrándolas a las de el y sin poder evitar rozar el miembro del otro contra él de el. John jadeo bajo los brazos de Dave, este aumento el roce entre ambos rozando nuevamente aquella erógena zona. John gimió y aquellos angelicales sonidos que salían de la boca del nerd eran demasiado estimulantes para el otro.

Con demasiada ansiedad comenzó a quitar la polera que obstruía una perfecta vista al torso desnudo del nerd, se deshizo de ella y seguramente quedo abandonada en alguna parte de la habitación.

John mantenía sus piernas apretadas contra las caderas del Strider, este recorría el cuello del pelinegro a gusto propio, al tiempo, dejaba pequeñas mordidas hasta llegar a su hombro, con sus manos recorrió el vientre descubierto sintiendo como temblaba bajo su tacto, el echo de tener al Egbert así con solo tocarlo le hacia llenar de ego y felicidad.

John jadeaba ante el contacto del otro, bufo molesto al notar que el Strider ni si quiera se había quitado la camisa que traía puesta.

— N-no es justo… -volteó su rostro sonrojado. Dave quedo mirándolo, sin entender la molestia repentina del nerd.

— ¿Que sucede? –Le preguntó acercándose a su rostro para quedar cara a cara. Notó como John le apretaba la camisa y su rostro algo avergonzado por el pequeño capricho del pelinegro. Rió al darse cuenta y se acerco con sensualidad a su oído.

—Si quieres quitarla, tienes que hacerlo tú. – Notó como tímidamente las manos del pelinegro comenzaron por tomar el borde la camisa del otro y la levantaban dejando ver zonas de piel descubierta del rubio.

John le saco la camisa y abrazo la espalda del otro, la piel del otro se sentía calida cerca de el. Dave olía bastante bien, bueno obviamente porque era una persona algo pulcra.

Dave volvió a besar los labios una vez más como si fuera una juego entre ambos, el corría a buscar la dulzura de esos labios y luego volvía a escapar. Pero era difícil quedarse solo en la boca de el, teniendo todo un John por recorrer.

Desabrochó con suavidad los pantalones del otro y comenzó a rozar el miembro excitado del otro, sus manos se deshicieron del pantalón dejando a la vista las piernas desnudas del nerd. Esta vez tenía que admitir que John tenía piernas de mujer, o sea no tan como de mujer, pero si bastante suaves. Eso si que era agradable.

Dave deslizo sus manos desde la rodilla del otro hasta los suaves muslos del dientón.

John volvió a jadear, cada caricia proporcionada por el otro era algo que lo hacía llegar al cielo. Dave descendió por el vientre lamiendo con suavidad su ombligo provocando una agradable sensación en John, este sintió unas leves cosquillas junto con una placentera caricia.

Dave no se detuvo y John ya veía venir lo que haría el rubio, no pudo evitar levantar levemente sus caderas al sentir como la boca del otro se aproximaba a su miembro y mientras las manos del otro acariciaban sin pudor sus piernas.

Dave acaricio con sus labios la erección del otro por sobre el boxer, el cual sus manos descendieron y arrojaron por algún maldito lado. John gemía agitado sin poder evitar acariciar el cabello del rubio incitándolo a continuar. El rubio se sentía en el paraíso al poder tener a sí a John, le encantaba verlo avergonzado y con el libido a flor de piel. Lamió el miembro a longitud del otro sintiendo como se estremecía. Acaricio los muslos del otro mientras su lengua jugueteaba con el glande haciendo leve movimientos penetrantes.

John movía torpemente sus caderas en busca de mayor contacto con aquella húmeda boca, en ese momento no estaba al tanto de sus acciones ya que en ese momento su mente estaba nublada con esa avalancha de sensaciones.

— Quien lo diría… eres un pervertido. –Susurro Dave acercándose nuevamente a su boca sin besar sus labios. Mientras su mano reemplazaba las antiguas labores de su boca.

—A-ah… s-shut up asshole.- Se acerco para acallar al rubio, en ese momento quería todo el. Por una vez quería ser egoísta y solo quería tener al rubio para si mismo.

Dave correspondió el beso con suavidad, sentía como las manos del Egbert lo recorrían, sentía la piel desnuda debajo de el, era algo bastante agradable. Vio que entre sus torpes acciones descendió hasta el cinturón del otro abriéndolo sin problemas, abriendo la cremallera y comenzando a acariciar la virilidad del rubio. Esté ahogo un suspiro ahogado, dejó que el nerd explorara también, estaba en todo su derecho. Después de todo planeaba _pertenecerle _solo pelinegro.

— J-John… -No pudo evitar esconder su rostro en hombro y cuello del pelinegro mientras sentía al otro jadear. John era el único capaz de hacerlo sucumbir en ese momento.—Fuck… John, deja de gemir así…

— ¿P-por que? Es t-tú culpa…-Aclaro entre sus pocas defensas, el rubio era el culpable de que el este en ese estado.

— ¿Sa-sabes lo difícil que es… no violarte en este momento, con tus gemidos y todo? –Estaba agitado y detuvo las caricias de la mano de John sobre su miembro.

—N-no te he dicho que no me violes… -Soltó casi instantáneamente sin pensar y claro, no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho.

Dave quedo bastante sorprendido, ¿Acaso era lo que creía que le estaba diciendo?. Se acerco con suavidad a su rostro y no puedo hacer más que observarlo.

—John… ¿Tú quieres ha- …

— Si, quiero hacerlo contigo….-Contesto interrumpiendo al rubio. Estaba completamente de su decisión y si alguien lo merecía, de seguro era el rubio.

El Strider no se dio tiempo para habladuría sentimental, estaba fascinado con el maravilloso ser que tenía delante. Besó sus labios nuevamente, le encantaba tenerlo así y _solamente para el._

John correspondía el beso con la misma pasión, sintió como los brazos del otro lo rodeaban haciendo contacto con su piel calida. Dave rompió el beso.

—John… yo no puedo aguantar más. –Le decía susurrante al oído del otro.

—Entonces que e-esperas asshole, también e-estoy impaciente. –El rubio estaba preocupado, quería hacer las cosas bien, sabría que como era la primera vez del nerd por obvias razones le dolería.

—Tengo miedo de hacerte daño… No quiero eso para ti. –Abrazo con sobreprotección al otro.

Casi sin previo aviso John había tomado la mano del Strider comenzando a lamer con suavidad sus dedos, este sintió un escalofrío. El nerd no tenía la más minima idea de lo que era tener a un Egbert lamiéndole los dedos y que además el trataba de controlarse. Era como caminar en un infierno en donde estaba lleno de árboles de dulces y no podías comer ninguno y a la vez un paraíso que para alcanzarlo implicaba algo de dolor corporal.

Dave trataba de no observar lo que el Egbert hacia con su lengua, el hecho de verlo lo excitaba de sobremanera. Si antes quería violarlo ahora quería hacerlo gritar su nombre.

El rubio tomo las caderas del otro y separo con suavidad las suaves piernas del otro, separo con cuidado sus muslos y busco la entrada del pelinegro. Con gentileza al encontrarla introdujo el primer dedo.

John estaba incomodo, era algo bastante molesto pero pudo aguantarlo al sentir los calidos labios del otro sobre los de el. Un segundo dedo fue introducido y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares, estaba logrando olvidar la incomodidad con algo de éxito, el rubio era capaz de hacerlo pensar mil cosas cuando lo besaba.

Un tercer dedo y John se estremeció al sentir como tocaba aquel sensible punto, Dave repitió la acción haciendo que el otro gimiera con algo de fuerza. John llevó su mano a la boca, aquello era demasiado agradable. Dave retiro su mano.

—Quiero escucharte Egbert… -Sonrío con algo de malicia mientras volvía a hacer aquel movimiento, John se arqueo levemente, aquello era como tocar el cielo.

Dave saco su mano obteniendo un perceptible bufido de parte del pelinegro, acercó las caderas del nerd hacia las de el y con cuidado se posiciono a penetrarlo con suavidad.

Leves lagrimas salieron junto con algunos quejidos, John se aferraba a la espalda del otro dejando pequeñas medias lunas marcadas por las uñas del otro, Dave estaba agitado, se sentía calido y húmedo, estaba tratando de autocontrolarse para no hacerle pero era más difícil de lo que parecía.

Una vez dentro dejó que el pelinegro se acostumbrara a la sensación, estaba jadeando y el rubio limpio con suavidad las pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos del otro.

—Me detendré cuando lo pidas… Molestara al principio, pero pasará John – Acaricio su rostro con cuidado, a John le impresionaba en cierta forma ver al rubio de esa forma, nunca antes lo había visto tan delicado o preocupado por algo. Y eso en cierta forma lo llenaba de dicha.

Con suavidad comenzó a moverse, Dave estaba entre el cuello del otro pero pronto salio para ver la expresión del otro, era algo que quería grabar en su memoria. Comenzó a penetrarlo con suavidad acompasándose en los gemidos del nerd, la voz de John en ese tono era algo que le nublaba la mente. Simplemente no se creía capaz de vivir ahora sin oír esa angelical voz.

John comenzó a buscar más profundidad y acompasó sus caderas con las del rubio. Este tomo los muslos del otro y viendo que John lo estaba disfrutando comenzó a dar estocadas más profundas obteniendo gemidos sonoros y firmados por el nombre del rubio.

— Ahh D-Dave Ahh –John besó los labios del rubio y esta vez fue el quien los mordió en la parte inferior. Dave jadeaba mientras mantenía el ritmo acelerándolo levemente, a la vez ahogaba leves suspiros dejando salir el nombre del más bajo.

Inesperadamente John había gemido más fuerte de lo normal y se había aferrado más al cool kid, volvió a asaltar ese punto repetidamente con profundidad viendo como John jadeaba sin parar, aquel espectáculo no tenía precio. Sin pudor tomo la erección del otro y comenzó a masturbarlo, obtuvo varios "detente" pero quería ver todas la reacciones del pelinegro.

_Quería conocerlo de memoria._

Sintió como un suave líquido estaba en su mano y vio a John estremecerse, lo penetro un par de veces más sintiendo como un suave cosquilleo lo recorría y sintiendo un enorme placer en ese momento el tiempo se detenía, el y John estaban tocando el cielo, trato de no caer sobre John para no aplastarlo. Se quedo mirándolo, jamás había encontrado a alguien tan perfecto. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, su piel estaba levemente perlada por leves gotas de sudor y sentía su respiración agitada. Besó sus labios para luego caer con suavidad a su lado, lo atrajo hacia el y lo arropo con las mantas de la cama.

En ese momento, nada más importaba que su _dolor de cabeza._ Aquello nadie se lo borraría, observó a John una ultima vez quien ya se había sumergido en los brazos de Morfeo poco falto para Dave cayera en el mismo estado.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche no fue genial, fue perfecta. <em>Fue malditamente perfecta<em>.

Algunos dañinos rayos de sol se estaban colando por la ventana, se sentía bastante cómodo y estaba recostado en algo suave y calido. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez sintiendo un leve dolor en la cadera, lo primero que vio fue un Dave durmiente al lado de el, el sol iluminaba sin pudor su cabello. Lo hacía ver prácticamente perfecto, digo Dave Strider no era cualquier tipo, su rostro, su cabello, su torso desnudo y además bastante bien formado. Él no era cualquier cosa.

Entonces John recordó todo lo de la noche pasada, su rostro se torno completamente rojo, acaricio con timidez y cuidado la mejilla del otro y se levanto de la cama, noto que estaba desnudo y nuevamente la vergüenza lo llevó a taparse la cara.

— God… -Busco su ropa encontrando solo sus boxers (Algo es algo) pero ni rastro de su polera o de sus pantalones. Divisó la camisa del Strider y sin pensarlo dos veces se la puso, le quedaba algo grande, pero por lo menos andaría "decente" por la casa. Cuando se dispuso a caminar sintió sus caderas pesadas, nuevamente imágenes de la noche anterior hicieron tornar carmín el rostro del nerd. — F-Fucking asshole. –Emprendió rumbo a la cocina, notando que algunas papitas fritas y otras cosas estaban regadas por parte del pasillo y en su habitación. Bien, aparte de su _leve dolor muscular en las partes bajas de sus aposentos _tendría que limpiar.

Llegó a la cocina a duras penas, tomo un vaso de agua el cual trago como si no hubiese tomado desde hacer meses. Trato de alcanzar las alacenas para ver si quedaba algo de cereal para desayunar [N/A: Tengo entendido que el sexo da hambre, ¿Es verdad? xD] Tubo que estirarse un tanto para poder alcanzarlo y con suerte alcanzar la manilla de la dichosa alacena. Entonces sintió una mano que tomaba su cadera y otra que lo ayudaba a abrir la alacena sacando el cereal.

—Eso te pasa, por ser tan sedentario. De no serlo serías más alto. –Dijo el rubio matutinalmente despierto sin camisa y con pantalones desabrochados y en boxers bastante visibles. Ese era el panorama del Egbert y de por si era bastante, bastante sensual. — Eso explica por que no encontraba mi camisa. –Le dedico una sonrisa de esas con malicia oculta.

—N-No encontré la mía, es tu culpa. –Volteó rápidamente, su rostro estaba rojo y digamos que el Strider en semi-paños menores no se veía absolutamente nada mal. (Y no era nada bueno para el corazón.)

—No te ves nada mal –Lo abrazo desde la cintura recostando su rostro en su cuello. —Ahora, dime ¿Qué te parece una ducha matutina?

—V-Ve a bañarte tú primero. –Dijo sin captar la doble intención del rubio.

— Ahahaha, ¿Y si mejor los dos? –Recorrió con su nariz el cuello del pelinegro provocándole un temblor en las piernas.

— ¿A-ah? –Estaba nuevamente cayendo en los encantos del rubio.

— Ven vamos. –Dijo llevando a John con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al baño, mientras un John luchaba inútilmente por no ser violado ("Nuevamente") y tratando de dar inútiles excusas al Strider.

—John, ayer te vi. Completamente desnudo y no protestaste nada, así que ahora no me vengas con estupideces ahora. –Entonces un resignado nerd bajo la vista dejando ser cargado al estilo matrimonial camino al baño.

_Estúpido y sensual Dave._

_Quien se puede quejar... cuando eres la persona más feliz de mundo.  
><em>

_Próximo__ Capitulo:_

_"**The Beloved**"_

* * *

><p><em>sdasdasd Quisiera opiniones uwu e de admitir que esta es una de las pocas (variadas) veces que e escrito lemon, pero me cuesta porque soy bastante... Ehh...vergonzosa y tímida (?) ¡Bueno la cosa es que me cuesta! D:<em>

_sdakdjaskjdaslk En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_Lo mismo de siempre opiniones, sugerencias y reclamos (Sin garabatos :D) Tambien vuelvo a avisar la UP de los capis esta en la bio de mi Usser en fanfiction :3_

_Cariños_

_**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**_


	6. The Beloved

_Bueno, por fin me digno a subir el 6 capitulo. E estado realmente copada de cosas esta semana, además que empezé con un nuevo fanfic Tweek x Craig "Sick Spazz"._

_En fin, hoy e tenido mucho en que pensar y bueno, espero les agrade este capitulo_

_Disfrútenlo__ :D_

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclaimer<span>: Los personajes de Homestuck pertenecen a Andrew Hussie, a mi solo me pertenece el Argumento._

* * *

><p>Estaban corriendo bajo plena lluvia, John corría agitado y Dave se cubría inútilmente con las manos, le había dado su chaqueta al nerd para que este no se mojara, pero se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho.<p>

Llegaron debajo de una pequeña parada de buses, el techo los cubría algo de la torrencial lluvia, y bueno la salida de la dichosa pareja no tenía contemplado una lluvia de dichosa magnitud.

Dave se saco los lentes y los guardo en el bolsillo, prefería que no se estropearan demasiado. En ese momento estaba solo con una camisa negra arremangada hasta los codos, abierta y dejando ver una polera de color blanco, Por obvias razones, ambas empapadas.

John por lo menos estaba refugiado por la chaqueta de Dave, este se la dio apenas salieron del cine después de ir a ver "Sherlock Holmes: Shadow Games" La película no estuvo nada mal, lo que estuvo mal fue el clima el cual ponía algo de mal humor al Strider.

"Huh… Dave, ¿Cómo regresaremos a casa?" estaba pensando el de cabello negro en ese momento. Dave lo observó y solo atino a levantar los hombros en señal de la más minima idea de lo que harían.

El más alto sacudió su cabello un tanto para eliminar algo de exceso de agua, se quito la camisa pues no valía la pena traerla puesta ambas prendas estaban mojadas, en ese momento el Egbert tenía que admitir que algo bueno saco de la situación, digo era como un concurso de playeras mojadas y solo el era espectador del torso de Dave Strider, la polera estaba pegada a su _perfecto_ cuerpo y por obvias razones no podía quitarle la vista de enzima.

"Cuando lleguemos a casa me tendrás que preparar un almuerzo decente" le dijo notando que John no le quitaba la vista de encima y sabía porque, pero le gustaba sentirse levemente alagado por su bien dotado cuerpo.

"C-claro… ¿Estas molesto Dave?" preguntó saliendo de su transe el dientón y preocupándose un tanto por el animo que mostraba el de cabello rubio. El Strider observo al más bajo que se encontraba sentado en la banca del paradero.

"Un poco, pero no es contigo" Dijo sentándose al lado del otro y mirando un rato a la nada.

"Tendremos que esperar un poco" Dijo tomando con suavidad la cintura del otro y atrayéndole junto a él, John se asustó un poco por el contacto repentino, pero luego recostó su frente cerca de la mejilla del Strider.

"Huh! ¡Estas muy helado! Pescarás un resfriado Dave" Dijo acercándose un tanto al otro.

"Bah, no te preocupes además no tengo frío" Mintió notoriamente el rubio, sentía los leves temblores controlados del más alto. John sin pensarlo dos veces tomo las manos de Dave y las llevo cerca de su cara. Este quedo algo sorprendido, digo John era algo como un… como un calefactor nerd andante. O algo por el estilo, era el mejor descubrimiento de la historia.

Pero claro _no lo compartiría_.

Dejo que John calentara sus manos, era una sensación más que agradable. Era bastante calida, suave y reconfortante. Hasta el mal humor se había disipado. Miro un momento al Egbert este soltó sus manos y las puso en las mejillas del rubio. Dave sostuvo sus manos y cerro sus ojos, en algún momento no puedo evitar sonreír.

"John, eres un idiota" Dijo sonriendo, John se sintió insultado y a los segundo saco sus manos bruscamente.

"Púdrete Strider" Fue la respuesta después de un bufido soltado por el más bajo quien volteo molesto y algo sonrojado. Dave no gastó en palabras, lo abrazó mientras sentía como la lluvia caía.

"Dave, suéltame… me acabas de llamar idiota y ahora me abrazas, jodido bipolar" Dijo ignorando con la vista al rubio.

"¿Por que abría de soltarte? Lo dices tú Egbert, que eres tan infantil y de por sí bipolar" Dijo viendo que sus palabras lo habían afectado, siempre el rubio ganabas esos encuentros con el pelinegro. _Siempre._

El rubio redujo los centímetros con el pelinegro, acerco sus labios al borde de rosar los del nerd. John estaba cayendo en ese estúpido transe en el que lo ponía el Strider. Sin medir sus actos busco besar los labios ajenos, pero Dave se alejo. Como si fuera un juego, John bufó nuevamente amenazando con alejarse.

Dave lo besó, y no puedo impedirlo. Simplemente era como cortar el agua, no podía hacer nada contra el Strider, el beso se profundizo y sin querer entreabrió sus labios permitiendo el acceso a esa curiosa lengua del rubio. Correspondió y tímidamente sus manos buscaron el rostro de Dave, no podía evitar acariciarlo.

Dave era esa mezcla entre un maldito bastardo y alguien demasiado tierno a la vez, no podía negarlo le gustaba ambos.

El más alto rompió con delicadeza el beso, sin dejar de rosar los labios del nerd hasta que se separaran.

"Cuando lleguemos a casa será mejor que te desvistas enseguida." Le susurro sin pudor en el oído. John se estremeció y el rojo se tornaba en su rostro.

"Shu-shut up asshole." Dijo desviando su rostro. A la vez sintió como la lluvia comenzaba a detenerse. Dave se puso de pie y tomo la mano de John.

"Creo que debemos irnos, no durará mucho así y debemos irnos a la estación de trenes."

Así dicho y hecho llegaron a la estación, dentro del tren John iba recostado en el hombro del contrario. Una vez llegaron continuaron hasta llegar a casa Dave esta más pálido de lo normal. Una vez en la entrada, noto que Dave estaba callado, con la mirada algo dormida y además estaba muy pálido.

"¿Dave? ¿Que te sucede?" preguntó preocupado el pelinegro.

Este miro después de unos segundos a John, le dedico una sonrisa. "Te quiero John" soltó de la nada misma dejando algo extrañado al nerd.

Entonces Dave abrazó a John de una manera un tanto sofocante.

"¡D-Dave!" noto como pegaba su frente al cuello del nerd. Estaba ardiendo. "Dave, estas ardiendo en fiebre" John tomo la cara de Dave entre sus manos que estaba en estado vegetativo y neutral.

John lo llevo a la habitación y le ordeno "Sácate t-toda la ropa y sécate" señalo el pelinegro llevándolo a la habitación de huéspedes (ósea donde dormía Dave) y este obedeció como buen sabueso, John prácticamente al ver cuando se quitaba la polera le arrojo las toallas a la cara. Y claro ruego recordó la condición del Strider lo cual lo llenó de "culpa".

Dave se saco los pantalones y John volteo casi enseguida, puede que claro, hayan tenido mucho sexo gay y lo que sea, pero el nerd era una persona pudorosa, se avergonzaba con facilidad e increíblemente habían momentos en los que tenía una increíble personalidad.

Sintió unos brazos que lo rodearon desde atrás y a la vez como la sangre de agolpaba en su cara, Dave estaba recorriendo el cuello del otro con su nariz.

"¡Da-dave! Sécate de una maldita vez y-y ve a acostarte!" Dijo algo alterado por la cercanía. Increíblemente el otro se encontraba con el pantalón de pijama puesto y empujo a John contra la cama, recostándose al lado de el y acurrucándose en su espalda mientras lo abrazaba por atrás.

"Dave….Dave… ¡Dave!"

"Shut up…" se quejo el de cabellos rubios, mientras volvía a apretujarse con el pelinegro, "Eres molesto y ruidoso John" dijo en un tono tranquilo. John se había calmado y con unos leves movimientos coloco una frazada entre ambos.

"Asshole…" Dijo planeando dormir al igual que el Strider, mientras sentía como el calor del otro lo inundaba. Pronto el sueño se apodero de el, los parpados le pesaban y sentía que todo era silencio, pero el miedo por eso no estaba.

Dave estaba a su lado y si el estaba. Todo estaría malditamente bien.

"I love you Dave…"

_Cerró sus ojos y todo era paz._

**_Próximo__ Capitulo:_**

**_Capitulo 7 _**

_"The Sonnet"_

* * *

><p><em>[NA:-Será como un **SongFic**, Oh,si-]_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, acá lo tienen asdasdasd e de admitir que me cansó escribiendo pero me entretiene (Y el maldito día pasa volando xD) bueno creo que tengo como 3 lectoras, de hecho eso me alegra. asdasdsad MUCHO.<em>

_En fin, espero les haya gustado y el cliché de siempre. Opiniones, Sugerencias y Reclamos; claro sin garabatos :D (Aclaración, garabots si, pero si es un cumplido. No me gustan las ofensas xDDD (A quien no?))_

_Well see ya soon._

_Loves_

_**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**  
><em>


	7. The Sonnet

_Bueno, voy a informarles que quedan 2 capítulos para que el fic termine y quedan sorpresas las cuales no dare detalles êwê_

_El fic de hoy tiene una canción (así es SongFic señoras y señoras.) La canción que e puesto se llama **"Jil is Lucky"** de **The Wanderer**. Personalmente amo esta canción._

_Y bueno, espero disfruten este capitulo, el 28 pasado no pude actualizar por problemas de salud ;w; espero comprendan_

_Sin más, disfrutenlo_

* * *

><p>La noche estaba cayendo y se podía apreciar aquello colores anaranjados en el cielo. Desde naranjo, toques de amarillo y suaves nubes de color rojizo mientras el sol se escondía y la noche extendía su oscuro manto sobre el cielo.<p>

There are _flowers_ in my _room__  
><em>And they don't _need a job_

_..._

Ese era el panorama para el Egbert, quien había ido a comprar algunas bebidas y unos paquetes de frituras. Había caminado solo algunas cuadras para poder ir a comprar en un pequeño almacén moderadamente cerca de su casa. Entonces se dispuso a mirar el cielo, pocas veces lo hacia. Pero aquel cielo lo deslumbro, a la vez pensó muchas cosas. Claro nada era como hace una semana atrás, primero que nada era gay, y nada más que con su mejor amigo. Aparte de todo ya no era virgen. Al pensar esto su rostro se sonrojo y desvío la vista al suelo y volvió a reflexionar, además perdió la "inocencia" con su mejor amigo.

...

They just _need _**time**  
>To <em>grow and <em>_die_

_..._

Dios, Dave ni si quiera estaba y el rubio le salía hasta en la sopa.

Entonces pensó algo que antes jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza. El rubio tarde o temprano volvería a Texas…

Dejó de caminar, aquel pensamiento nublo su mente. Tarde o temprano el rubio se iría a Texas, volvería a su casa y quizá no lo vería en cuanto ¿2 ó 3 años? Además, nadie le había dicho que el y el rubio eran algo, quizá Dave no tenía intenciones de nada serio.

...

And _the lovers_ on _their cloud_  
>don't <em>give a<em> **shit** about the money

...

Por unos cuantos segundos se sintió mujer, sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos _estúpidos _pensamientos. Pero ya era tarde, las dudas estaban apareciendo y ahora se estaban apoderando de su cabeza.

Continúo su odisea a la casa, pero en todo caso eran escasos metros lo que la separaban de ella. Tenía planeado hacer algo para cenar, después de todo solo fue a comprar frituras, mientras que en la casa había cosas para una cena decente.

...

They're here to **try**  
>To <strong>stay<strong> _side_ by _side_  
><em>But it's so <em>_hard_

...

Al llegar a la casa abrió la puerta con cuidado, todo estaba calmado dentro de la casa. Había dejado las llaves cerca de un mueble y se dispuso a ir a dejar las cosas a la cocina, por el momento ni señales del Strider.

Se acerco a la habitación y escucho hablando por celular al susodicho, estaba hablando con Bro…

"…Pues no lo sé, aun me queda dinero.

¡Lo sé! Pero puedes pedirle a alguien que lo haga… La verdad no tengo ganas de ir.

… Si se que deje cosas pendientes pero tengo cosas que hacer acá.

No me preguntes fechas, después veré eso…

Si lo sé…

_Tengo que hablarlo con John._

Okay…See ya"

...

'Cause the morning _always_ comes to _kill_ _the_ _dream_  
>You had the night <strong>before<strong>

...

John estaba detrás de la pared, con algo de agilidad volvió rápidamente a la cocina. Algo muy dentro de el temía lo que le fuera a decir el rubio, después de todo el solo estaba de visita… el se iría… y no volvería hasta quien sabe cuando.

_-"¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a sacrificar por alguien?"-_

Recordó su extraño sueño/pesadilla, pues ahora esa pregunta se acomodaba a la situación. Varias preguntas lo hacían y era molesto, quizá para Dave todo esto era un juego, algo momentáneo. Después de todo el rubio y el aun estaban en plena pubertad… y aquello…

_Aquello fue un error._

...

Well I'm _dragging myself_ all along the pavement  
><em>Up in the <em>**sky**, there's someone behind

...

"Hey, John ¡John!" llamó la atención el rubio meneando la mano al frente de su cara. "¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?" le preguntó al nerd que salía de su _terrible meditación._

"Eh..eh ¡Si! Ten…" dijo dándole el paquete de galletas al rubio sin si quiera mirarlo a la cara. Sacó de la bolsa su parte y camino con rapidez camino a la escalera.

"¿John?… ¿sucede algo?" Dijo viendo que el pelinegro estaba evitándolo, el Strider no era estúpido notaba a kilómetros que John le había sucedido algo mas el pelinegro solo ignoró la interrogante del cool kid y fue camino a su habitación.

...

And he's _guiding my __steps_  
><em>Up and down the <em>**life **stairs  
>Helps me thereby <em><span>leaving again<span>_

...

Dave lo siguió y noto como se metía a la habitación. Quizá vería películas en la cama o quería descansar, aún así estaba preocupado por el nerd. Cerró la puerta sin pestillo y Dave quedo frente a la puerta de la habitación de John.

Normalmente no acostumbraba a ver cambios tan drásticos de animo en las personas, era muy malo con ese tipo de situaciones… digamos que era poco tacto con la gente y no notaba las pistas que daba la evidencia. Simplemente no entendía porque era de esas personas precisas y al grano.

El rubio bajo a la cocina, seguramente el pelinegro el hablaría tarde o temprano, cerca de donde estaba el lavaplatos diviso el cactus que le había dado.

Increíblemente todo lo que tenía que ver con el nerd afectaba al Strider, después de todo John era la persona a la que amaba, y estaba seguro de eso como que se llamaba Dave Strider. El problema es que en algún momento tendría que volver a Texas, tenía cosas que hacer en el departamento y Bro a veces requería de su ayuda. Pero no quería volver aún… _"No quiero dejar a John…"_

...

And I'm walking all damned day  
>Day after day<br>_But it's okay_  
>I'm on <strong>my <strong>way

...

Sabía que cuando hablara de su partida con el Egbert, este ocultaría algunas reacciones. Eso no le gustaba de el, siempre le escondía las cosas y sacaba estúpidas ideas y conclusiones. Y de por ende eso lo convertía en un paranoico pasivo.

"_Pasivo…" _pensó en esa palabra largo rato, _John es pasivo_ después de todo… En momentos como ese se consideraba un degenerado, había disfrutado el hacer _suyo _al nerd y bueno nadie lo podía culpar de grabar eso mentalmente en su cabeza para la posteridad (además de que es un recuerdo de valor incalculable) y después de todo John era pornografía en bruto.

Y sí era hora de admitir que había cometido varios crímenes en su contra, había llevado su cámara la cual estaba muy bien escondida en su maleta. Y de por ende había sido culpable de tomar _fotos comprometedoramente _sensuales del nerd ya sea en la ducha, en pijama, dormido, en boxers, saliendo de la ducha, cambiándose de ropa etc. etc. etc.

Pero todo eso era netamente culpa de John, de que sea tan _violable_ a la vista.

Si alguien leyera esos pensamientos del rubio pensaría que era un obsesivo en potencia o un acosador. Pero el Strider prefería llamarlo _amor a escondidas. _En muchas palabras le costaba admitir que estaba enamorado totalmente del pelinegro de lentes. Pero aún así era la cosa más increíble del mundo sentir ese cosquilleo en el estomago.

_Y eso era lo que no lo dejaba irse._

...

_Wandering_again from the _West_ to the _East_  
><strong>I try to resist<strong>  
><em><span>But it's so hard not to fall<span>_

...

Se dispuso a subir nuevamente, habían pasado unas dos horas mientras Dave dio vueltas en su habitación y revisaba cosas en su notebook (y su cámara.) Llegó a la puerta del nerd y la abrió con cuidado, noto que estaba recostado en su cama, el paquete de galletas estaba claramente vació y estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

"¿John estas despierto?" preguntó al aire esperando alguna reacción del pelinegro. Pero nada.

Se acercó a la cama, notó que el Egbert estaba despierto, y a pesar de eso no le había respondido. "¿Que te sucede?" preguntó acercándose a la cama y sentándose en una orilla de esta. John lo observo, esa mirada era increíblemente penetrante, era como que buscaba algo dentro de tu alma y luego lo examinaba detenidamente.

"…Quiero estar tranquilo" Dijo nuevamente para acomodarse en la cama. Esas palabras las dijo con un semi-tono de _"déjame en paz"_ Dave volteó al ojiazul y le aclaro nuevamente.

"¿Crees que me iré sin más sin si quiera saber que mierda te pasa?" Le dijo mientras sentía como el pelinegro lo alejaba y este se acercaba al otro borde de la cama. Dave quedo algo sorprendido, John lo estaba evitando y aparte no dejaba si quiera tocarlo, notó que su flequillo tapaba su vista y estaba en posición de no permitir que el lo tocara.

"John… no empieces con tus mañas." Dijo acercándose, de respuesta del nerd con lentes recibió una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla sus lentes saltaron fuera del lugar por la magnitud del golpe y fueron a caer al suelo, Dave quedo estático, no sabía que diablos le pasaba a John y no entendía sus acciones. Ahora esta totalmente confundido.

"¡Te dije que quiero estar solo! ¿¡Es que no entiendes o eres idiota!" Le grito sin mirarlo a la cara, Dave se quedo mirándolo la zona cerca de su mejilla se comenzó a tornar algo roja. Por un momento se preguntó que había hecho, entonces llegó a la decisión que necesitaba respuestas.

...

'Cause the morning always comes to _kill the dream_  
>You had the night before<p>

...

Tomo una de las piernas de John y lo arrastro hasta donde estaban recibió varios insultos y golpes de parte del otro, nuevamente otro golpe en la cara y sostuvo con fuerza las muñecas del otro sobre las sabanas de la cama. "¡Te dije que me sueltes! ¡Fuck you Dave! Carajo suelta-" "¡SHUT UP!"

Le grito con algo de fuerza totalmente serio, el otro quedo completamente quieto. Observando levemente al rubio, lo había golpeado por excusas de fantasía.

Entonces todo lo que había pensado volvió a jugar macabramente en su cabeza.

"_Solo esta jugando conmigo… Esto en realidad no le importa."_

...

Well I'm dragging myself all along the pavement  
><em><span>Up in the sky<span>_, there's **someone** behind

...

Poco a poco se fue juntando todo en su pecho, haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar, el nudo en la garganta estaba apareciendo y Dave no dejaba de mirarlo con esa mirada de culpa.

Entonces no pudo más.

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en sus ojos.

...

And he's guiding my steps  
><em>Up and down the life stairs<em>

...

Dave vio como esas fuentes de color azul comenzaban a derramar lágrimas. Soltó con suavidad sus manos, sintió culpa e impotencia por no saber que le sucedía al ojiazul. "John… no llores, por favor."

El otro se había llevado sus manos a la cara, sus mejillas estaban rojas y no paraban de brotar lágrimas, no podía calmarse. No, no sabiendo que el rubio algún día se iría.

"Necesito que me digas… que sucede" le dijo el otro, limpiando algunas lagrimas del pelinegro de gafas. Sintió que lo único que necesitaba hacer era abrazar al nerd y calmarlo para poder hablar. Pero los motivos de aquel descontrol necesitaban ser sabidos por el rubio.

"John… por favor, no me preocupes más" dijo deslizando su mano por la húmeda mejilla del otro logrando que retirara sus manos. Nuevamente esos orbes azules se volvían a apoderar de su alma.

_- Helps_ me thereby **leaving **_again -_

…

"T-tú… ¡tú te iras!... ¡y v-volveré a estar solo!" Dijo casi en un hilo de voz y lo poco de autocontrol que logró se fue al demonio, se aferro al pecho del rubio queriendo que nunca se fuese, quería ser egoísta, quería a Dave solo para el y que el jamás lo deje solo. "¡tú te irás y estaré solo! ¡Tú no me quieres Dave!" lloraba humedeciendo la camisa del otro quien se acomodo para abrazar al pelinegro, cuando dijo que no lo quería lo aferro más fuerte a sus brazos, era eso. El tenía miedo de perderlo.

"¿Q-que no te quiero?... ¿John que estabas pensando?" dijo casi al aire con la intención que el ojiazul lo escuchara mientras sentía que el otro lo rodeaba con más fuerza.

"Eres tan…idiota John Egbert. Y-yo… yo te amo, te adoro… en especial te quiero como no e querido a nadie en la vida ¿Cómo no entiendes? … ¿Tienes idea de lo tortuoso que es pensar estar sin ti?" decía mientras hundía su nariz en el cabello del otro, había parado de llorar y algo dentro de el había dando un vuelco de 360º grados sentía su rostro arder ante las palabras del Strider y simplemente no podía creer que había pensando estupideces del tamaño de la fama de Nicolas Cage. Las últimas gotas cayeron de sus ojos algo cansados, apretó la ropa bajo sus dedos y se inundo de la fragancia a desodorante y colonia del otro.

"Eres un idiota Egbert, como no te voy a amar… cuando lo único que hago al despertar y dormir es pensar en ti…Jamás –dijo tomando el rostro del otro y mirándolo a los ojos.- Jamás voy a renunciar a ti, jamás te voy a dejar solo, nadie pero jamás en la vida va a ocupar el lugar en el que estas tú." John asintió, sin poder dejar de mirar los ojos del otro, volvió a refugiarse en su pecho después de ser besado en la mejilla con suavidad.

¿Para que tener que ser algo con Dave? Sabía que cuando el decía las cosas era por algo… el se lo había dicho. _Él_ _era así __solo con el__. _

"_Si Dave me ama… no necesito más" _Sentía como unas suaves manos acariciaban su pelo y como un mano le exigía levantar el rostro para encontrarse con los labios del otro. Abrazó su cuello y lo empujo sobre la cama. "¿T-te e golpeado muy fuerte?" preguntó avergonzado estando encima del rubio. "No mucho, pero ruega a dios que los lentes no se hayan roto." Dijo despejando los cabellos negros del rostro de John "…aunque ahora que lo pienso tienes que disculparte." Dijo sonriendo mientras desviaba las manos a las caderas del otro.

"E-es verdad… l-lo siento mucho Dave…" dijo sintiendo un escalofrío ante el tacto del otro. "No, eso no sirve…" dijo susurrándole al oído algo seguramente de malas intenciones.

El rostro de John se encendió y se notaba aunque estuvieran a oscuras, mientras Dave recorría a gusto el cuello del nerd al son a su aroma. El Strider invirtió las posiciones volviendo nuevamente a atender los necesitados labios del ojiazul quien ante esos besos suplicantes y deseados soltaba suaves suspiros.

…

…

…

…

…

_¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a sacrificar por Dave?_

…

…

…

…

…_Absolutamente todo…_

Nuevamente la habitación se había llenado de suspiros y gemidos de ambos.

…

…

_¿Como no amar a quien te hace feliz y te complementa? ¿Cómo no entregarse si lo amas? ¿Qué importan los otros cuando tienes a quien amas? _

_Hay veces en que lo unico que necesitas es al otro para vivir, el amor nos hace dependientes. Es como si cada respiración le perteneciera al otro_

…

…

John araño con suavidad la espalda del otro mientras se dejaba guiar por los gemidos de Dave y el compás de sus caderas.

…

…

_**¿**Eres tan idiota Egbert para darte cuenta de que soy solo tuyo**?**_

**_Próximo Capitulo:_**

_Cap.8 "The Deal"_

* * *

><p><em>Personalmente moría por hacer llorar ukemente al nerd 3 (?) Y tengo que disculparme por el maltrato a la persona del sensual Dave ~ pero bueno, era parte del fangirleo de escribir esto._**_  
><em>**

**_asdf _**_BUENO, hasta aca llega en capi 3 espero les haya gustado y recuerden que quedan **2 capitulos más! **;w; claro se vienen sorpresas en en estos._

_Bueno lo de siempre, Reviews con sus sugerencias, opiniones o reclamos etc._

_Espero les haya gusto, sin más_

_See ya,_

_ Loves..._

__**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**__


	8. The Deal

_¡POR FIN! Oh todapoderosa inspiración a llegado a mi. Cap 8 UP! E de admitir disculparme por la demora de este capitulo, pero e tenido mucho que hacer. Además e conocido nueva gente que le gusta este fic y eso me motivo mucho a continuarlo. ¡Muchas gracias a los que leen! DE VERDAD son lo mejor  Espero me disculpen por la demora, pero la mladita inspiración de merde no llegaba nunca :I asdasdsa Bueno, sin más les dejo apra que disfruten este Octavo Capitulo. Recuerden que queda solo ¡UN CAPITULO! Y que quizá quizáaa allá un Cap de Bonus, Oh si!_

_Sin más, Disfruten! :3_

_Y perdonen la demora ;w;_

* * *

><p>El día estaba comenzando, estaba levemente abochornado y los rayos de sol más fuertes que atravesaban las nubes caían flojos y holgazanes sobre los tejados, ventanas, veredas y calles.<p>

Un rubio notó el comienzo del día, dio un largo bostezo para luego restregar sus orbes y acostumbrarse a la poca luminosidad, noto que hacía frío en el ambiente. Se acomodó holgazanamente en las mantas de la cama, sintiendo un fugitivo brazo sobre su torso, aquella acción solo pertenecía a cierto pelinegro durmiente y acomodado en aquel calido abrazo. Quedo algo admirado, hasta que se acomodó para poder tener una mejor vista del nerd durmiente antes sus ojos, sentía la calidez de la piel del otro y con suavidad acaricio su mejilla temiendo despertarlo, pero la necesidad de sentir contacto era mucho mayor, deslizo su mano por ese suave semblante sin emociones y de mejillas levemente sonrojadas hasta llegar a sus labios los cuales rozó con su pulgar. Se vio tentado a robarle un beso a tan hermosos labio, mas no lo hizo por no perturbar aquél dulce sueño del pelinegro y por ende esa tierna expresión y tranquilidad de su rostro.

**-Dave Pov-**

¿Por qué hay momentos en los que eres tan perfecto? Dios, Egbert. Me gustaría verte calmado más seguido, así podría escudriñar cada detalle tuyo con la vista… a todo esto, levanto con suavidad las mantas para corroborar algo. Sep, estamos desnudos.

Anoche me di cuenta del miedo que tenía John. No lo dejaría solo, claro que no, pero en algún momento tendríamos que separarnos por un corto tiempo. Alejo mi mano con suavidad para no despertarte, entonces siento una protesta ante la acción que cometo. No puedo evitar sonreír.

En momentos como este creo que hay cosas podidamente cursis, pero cuando estas al lado eso no importa. Creo que cada persona tiene una fuente de agua dentro de sí, pues el verte a ti Egbert, hace que si inunde dentro de mi.

Despejó con gentileza algunos cabellos de tu rostro que me impiden admirarte y sueltas como un "ronroneo" ¡Jegus! No se si eres una mascota tierna o un peluche de nerd que hace sonidos. De verdad me perturbas la conciencia niño-nerd.

No puedo evitar rodear tu cintura con mis manos, eres realmente suave creo… Si, te lo he dicho ayer, durante la noche. Te atraigo con suavidad, eres realmente suave y calido. Ojala en vez de vender calentadores vendieran _Egbert's_. ¡Wow! Otra idea que no planeo compartir.

"_Da..Dave" _Sueltas ese suave susurro mientras duermes, dios eso es genial. ¿Estas soñando conmigo? Eso quiere decir que necesitas de mí en la vida real y los sueños. Que bueno que sea _mutuo._ De verdad necesito de ti y no tienes idea de cómo… Es algo casi inhumano. Evitar el no olerte es un pecado, adoro esa fragancia y de hecho me e acostumbrado, supongo que es una mala costumbre (como también tomarte fotos.)

No se si seas dos Egberts, el tranquilo y el que no se queda quieto ni con ritalin. Ambos me encantan, tengo un serio problema con el que no se queda quieto es que cada vez que lo veo no deja de sonreír. ¿Por qué mierda no dejas de sonreír? Amo eso, cada vez que necesito una dosis de alegría basta con mirarte, con abrazarte, con besarte o con simplemente tener tu consuelo. (¿Cuenta violarte?)

De hecho, me has preguntado: _"¿¡D-Dave es que a-acaso eres un pervertido?"_ mientras me infiltraba en la ducha junto a ti. De hecho no pude evitar reírme, verte alterado no tiene precio. _"En potencia"_ te respondí con picardía, claro como no hacerlo contigo desnudo y… (Debo dejar de meditar con Egbert en la ducha.) Con esas insinuantes gotas de agua sobre tu cuerpo (Aparte de la maldita y sensual espuma, oh sí.) Ah ~ que bellos recuerdos.

Siento moverte bajo mi cuerpo, nuevamente veo ese rostro que me llena de tranquilidad y me inunda por dentro. ¿Es mucho pedir que no hagas estragos en mi cabeza? No, porque junto con esas sensaciones vienen en pack las más agradables.

Besó tu frente y te vuelvo a estrechar en un abrazo que en sueños pareces corresponder. No puedo volver a dormir, teniéndote ahí, mientras te puedo observar es _imposible_ dormir.

Me pregunto que horas serán, llevó bastante rato admirándote. He pensado en una propuesta para ti hasta el momento, no quiero alejarme de ti y no quiero que estés solo… _¿Qué dirás si te propongo que vengas conmigo?_ Personalmente no se si te gustará la idea… pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo. Además, pronto cumpliré los 18 años y de por ende una independencia. No, no me vendría a vivir con John, pero si cerca de él.

En momentos estoy deseando que despiertes para poder ver esos orbes que me analizan hasta el alma y también para decirte todo lo que estoy pensando de ti. No soy bueno con los sentimientos, nunca lo e sido y creo que no lo seré, se que si saco todo lo que siento, terminaré por inundarte de cosas y ese no es y nunca a sido mi estilo.

_Solo lo justo y necesario._

Acerco con suavidad mi boca hasta tu oído, que antiguamente estaba rozando tu cuello. Es algo que me encanta hacer, creo que si te dijera me darías por fetichista. Cuesta tanto decir todo y la vez nada. Entonces me decido a susurrar algunas palabras, esperando que lleguen hasta ti sin perturbar tu apacible sueño. De verdad me encanta verte dormir…

"_John… No se si estas escuchando, de hecho es mucho mejor si no lo estas. Miento, quiero que escuches…Ayer, pensaste que no te amaba… no sabes como estas equivocado. Es algo que e guardado desde el primer día que hablamos. Eres alguien interesante en todo aspecto… hasta el punto de cautivarme._

_¿Quién no te va a amar? Si siempre estas sonriendo, a veces me siento egoísta al pensar que solo sonríes para mí. En cierto punto, me gusta ser egoísta._

…

_Como decirte tanto en breves palabras, un "te amo" no es suficiente para mí. Tendría que decirte todos los sustantivos que esa palabra tiene._

…

_No quiero dejarte solo… y he pensado algo, pero tengo miedo a decirlo y que te niegues. No se si podría aceptar un 'no' por respuesta. Hay cosas de mi que ni yo entiendo… que ni se porque las hago, ni menos su causa. Pero se que la mayoría de las veces eres tú el culpable. Tú haces… haces tantas cosas en mí, Idiota…_

…

_Ahora estoy nervioso, porque no se si estas durmiendo o te haces. Pero quiero dejarlo salir…Quiero dejar salir esta nube de cosas que me reprimen el no poder estar contigo más adelante… porque es lo único que deseo._

…

_¿Quieres venir conmigo a Texas?_

…

_Aunque sea por un tiempo… quiero que vengas conmigo. ¿Por qué?... Y sera de mala educación responder con otra pregunta._

_¿Por qué, como puede vivir un hombre sin corazón?_

_Y si, es metafórico. Tú, en este momento estás donde debería estar mi querido órgano bombeador de sangre. Y en palabras simples… Mmm… Que cursi, pero tú me has robado el corazón."_

Un silencio tranquilo esta entre toda mi cursi confesión. Quisiera dormirme como tú, para saber si escuchaste mis palabras. Y no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos después de sacarme toda esa avalancha de cosas de la cabeza. Entonces escucho esa única palabra de dos letras.

"_Sí."_

**_Próximo_**_** Capitulo:**_

_Cap. 9 "The P.D"_

* * *

><p><em>asdasdsad Espero les haya gustado este capitulo cursilon de un Dave todo gay (?) Sí, admito que Dave me quedo algo OOC pero el rubiecito tiene derecho a expresarse ¿no? ;w; Bueno, nuevamente. Disculpen por la demora! ;w; Y claro les doy aviso de las próximas cosas que pasarán! Oh si John se irá con nuestro rubio-Strider. Eso tenía que pasar! Y claro proximamente dare detalles.<em>

_Bueno espero les haya gustado ¿Reviews? con sus opiniones, sugerencias y quejas ;3_

_Sin más..._

_See ya & Loves _

_**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**_


End file.
